


Switching it up

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Both are vers, Cock Worship, Dildos, Dom!Kurt, Dom/sub Play, Lap Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Switching, Tail Sex, sub!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt was nervous, but at the same time he was excited. It was his first time being a dom for real, with an actual plan and everything.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: Maritombola 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054895
Kudos: 6





	Switching it up

**Author's Note:**

> Enough with the angst! For now XD
> 
> Written for Lande di Fandom's "Maritombola", prompt: 85 - switching roles!

Kurt was nervous, but at the same time he was excited. It was his first time being a dom for real, with an actual plan and everything.

Logan looked excited too, he couldn’t stop grinning and looking at his boyfriend.

“I hope I won’t disappoint you,” Nightcrawler joked as he tied the other’s wrists behind his back.

“You kiddin’? You’re gonna be great!”

The absolute confidence and trust in Logan’s voice reassured Kurt a lot, helping him relax and focus.

He helped his boyfriend kneel on top of a dildo stuck to the floor, already lubed up of course; he knew Logan liked doing it dry, but it just seemed too much for what he had in mind.

He crouched in front of him, cupping his cheeks to briefly kiss him.

“Are you fine? Do you remember our safeword?” he checked out of anxiety.

“Yep an’ yep. Can’t wait to see what you’re gonna do.” Logan smirked.

“Well, about that...” Kurt smirked, pulling a blindfold out of his pocket. “You won’t be seeing anything.”

“Uh, kinky, I like it!”

They both chuckled, then Nightcrawler tied the blindfold around Logan’s head and checked on it. After that they were ready to start.

Kurt stood up, taking a deep breath as he looked down on his boyfriend. He bit his lower lip, feeling his anxiety leave space for excitement.

Wolverine was keeping still, a bit hunched forward and therefore hiding his body; that couldn’t be allowed.

Nightcrawler grabbed his hair and pulled on it, forcing him to tilt his head backwards and straighten his back.

“Straighten up, mein Liebe,” he purred.

“Kinda hard doin’ that since we’re both men,” Logan replied with a shit-eating grin.

Kurt snorted.

“You won’t be sassy anymore in a few minutes.”

“Oh, yeah? Show me.”

Nightcrawler shook his head, but he let go of him to move away and undress. He had kept his clothes on, unlike his boyfriend, to make him feel who was in charge, but in that moment he was too hot to stand them anymore.

He knew Logan knew what he was doing, he could read it in his insolent smirk. Well, he was about to regret his cockiness.

First of all, he retrieved everything he would need from a drawer, slowly walking back to his lover to put a collar on him. He kneeled behind him, pressing his chest against his back to make him feel his closeness and body heat, knowing full well he could smell his growing arousal.

He heard Logan hold his breath as he slid the collar up his chest and then closed it around his neck. He smirked.

“You already look so much better,” he purred against his ear.

“Oh, I bet I do.”

Kurt’s smirk widened; Logan’s voice was low and hot, a bit shaky already despite his efforts to sound cocky.

He stood up almost suddenly, feeling his boyfriend falter backwards since he had been leaning against him. He walked back in front of him and pulled the leash to make him look up.

“So, since you’re so eager to use your mouth, do something useful with it.”

“Yes sir!”

Kurt moved the leash between his own legs as he moved closer to his lover, until his crotch was right in front of the other's mouth.

Logan didn’t need anything else to know he was there, his nose was already full of his boyfriend's intoxicating scent. He happily parted his lips, licking Nightcrawler’s limp dick from its tip to its base, sighing in pleasure as his taste filled his mouth.

Kurt lightly pulled on the leash to encourage him to do more, and Logan gladly complied; he started kissing his length, feeling it twitch under his lips, then he sucked on portions of it and licked them. When he felt Nightcrawler’s tip peek out of his foreskin he kissed it too before wrapping his lips around it to suck.

Kurt sighed and bit his lower lip while watching the show. Logan always told him he loved treating his lovers like gods or goddesses in bed, but never before had he so blatantly worshipped him; it really made him feel like a god, and it was amazing.

Wolverine let go of the other's dick to swirl his tongue around its tip, then slowly and sensually licking and sucking portions of its length; he knew he was doing a good job by the way it twitched and hardened under his touch, the smell of arousal getting stronger every second. Whenever he passed by a particularly sensitive spot he would insist on it, getting hard just by hearing his Elf gasp and moan in pleasure.

Logan took his time to savour every moment of that wonderful game, refusing to suck Kurt off and simply teasing him.

Nightcrawler quite liked that treatment, though, so he never pushed for more. His boyfriend looked amazing from his point of view, licking and sucking his by then wet skin, his breath on it sending warm shivers up Kurt's spine. He loved when Logan moved down the base of his dick to his balls, giving them the same treatment, and he made a mental note to do it another time; he already had a plan and he wasn't going to derail it already.

He grabbed Logan's hair and pulled him away, making him whine in protest as pulled out his tongue to try to keep going. Kurt chuckled.

"I think this is enough, mein Liebe," he purred. "Now, I think you deserve to rest your tongue."

He kneeled in front of him, kissing him with passion as he made his free hand wander of his lover's body, carefully avoiding his hard-on. It felt like Logan was melting under his touch and he loved it. When he bit on his lips he could feel his shaky breath and hear his sigh of pleasure. He instantly decided that he wanted more, so he moved to nibble and kiss Wolverine's jaw, following it to his neck, then moving down on his chest.

Logan couldn't help but moan, arching his back to offer himself more; the blindfold had sharpened his already heightened senses, making him feel sparkles of pleasure whenever his lover touched or kissed him. And the bites... man, was he weak for bites!

He almost shouted when Kurt rubbed his thumbs on his nipples to make them harden, his dick already leaking. He groaned in complaint when his boyfriend suddenly stopped touching him.

Kurt had to admit it, he loved being in control. Seeing his lover at his mercy, flushed and horny and unable to do anything about it was a big turn on.

"What's the problem, mein Liebe? Do you want more?" he mocked him.

"Yes sir, please!"

Nightcrawler smirked. That was the right attitude.

"Very well, I'll give you more... but you can't come without my permission."

"Yes sir!"

Kurt grabbed a leather strip with press studs and wrapped it tight around the base of Logan's dick to help him keep his word, then he poured some lube on its tip and slowly spread it with his hand.

Wolverine moaned and shivered, his thighs and abs contracting and relaxing rhythmically as he tried to control himself. It wasn't very useful, especially since it made the dildo move inside him. He was getting closer and closer, he didn't know if he could make it if the other went on with it, and he was scared of disappointing him.

Luckily for him Kurt let go of him just when he was to the verge of orgasm.

"I think you're ready, now it's my turn," he purred.

He wet his fingers with more lube, then he wrapped the other arm around Logan's shoulders as he leaned towards him, his lips almost touching his lover's ear. He opened his legs and moved his hips backwards, then he started playing with his own hole.

He hummed and sighed in pleasure as he circled it to spread some lube and relax, and he gasped when he pushed one thick finger in.

Logan gasped with him, panting and shivering while imagining what was going on. Sure, his dick wasn't being touched anymore, but it only meant that his teasing was being prolonged. And he loved every second of it!

Kurt intentionally moaned in his lover's ear, feeling more powerful than ever, more loved than ever for the way the other reacted.

He sighed again when he pulled his finger out, too eager to go on to keep teasing his boyfriend. What he did, though, was lick his ear, following its shell's curve and smirking when Logan choked on a moan and shivered.

"Now, mein Liebe, stay still," he ordered.

He straightened up and straddled Logan's thighs, holding onto his shoulders for support before making the other's dick slide between his buttocks.

"Fuck!" Logan groaned, barely preventing himself from thrusting up.

"Oh, don't worry about that, it's coming. Unlike you, right, mein Liebe?"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Good boy."

Kurt bit his lower lip when his boyfriend let out an excited sound; he was so damn sexy. Nightcrawler moved a hand on Logan's erection to guide it to his hole, slowly and carefully impaling himself.

Both of them gasped and shivered when the tip slid inside, then Kurt grabbed Wolverine's shoulder again and lowered himself until he was sitting in his lover's lap. He stopped to get used to it, panting together with the other.

He moved his hips in circles to test both himself and Logan, then he started to move up and down.

Wolverine couldn't help but moan uncontrollably, especially when his hips moved on their own and he found himself fucking his boyfriend and being fucked by the dildo at the same time.

Kurt didn't stop him, gradually moving faster and faster, panting and moaning. He wrapped his dick with his tail, using it to masturbate in time with his movements, his voice getting louder and louder as he got closer to his orgasm.

By that time Logan's dick was so hard it hurt, his balls full and pulled tight against his body, and he had to thank the cock-ring for preventing him to come or he wouldn't have been able to resist.

It didn't take long for Kurt to reach his climax, hugging his boyfriend tight and clenching around him.

They both panted, catching their breath for different reasons: Logan to control himself and his lover to get back from his afterglow.

"Mh, so good... you deserve a little prize, don't you?" Kurt purred.

"If you wish, sir."

Nightcrawler smirked for the low and hot tone of the other's voice. He kissed him slowly but passionately, keeping his head still with one hand on his nape.

When he pulled away to bite his lover's lower lip he felt his shaky breath against his skin and grinned; that was exactly the reaction he wanted.

He carefully made him slide out, kneeling back in front of him. He needed a bit to get hard again, and he didn't want Logan to come too soon nor get soft, so he opted for a different kind of teasing.

First of all he had to check on him.

"You did well for now, do you think you can keep up with my expectations?" he asked in a sensual tone of voice.

"I hope so," Logan exhaled.

Kurt could see he was taking deeper breaths to calm down and shifting position probably to get some relief for his muscles. He decided to massage his tied arms and bent legs to help him out, still making it sexy by kissing and nibbling at his neck and shoulders.

Wolverine relaxed under his boyfriend's attentions, all the tension he had accumulated gradually melting away. He was still hard as fuck, but at least his other muscles weren't that sore.

Nightcrawler did his best to fill the time it took him to get hard again, but when he felt he could take another round he moved a hand between his legs to masturbate. Of course he took advantage of the situation and sighed against Logan's wet skin as he kept on kissing it.

Wolverine whined and got tense again, his dick suddenly reminding him of its painful situation.

"Be patient, mein Liebe," Kurt mocked him.

When he was hard again he coated himself in lube and moved behind his lover. He helped him raise his hips until the dildo came out with a pop, then he unstuck it and put it aside. He positioned himself and made Logan sit on his lap, easily sliding inside him.

"Mh, so warm," he purred in Logan's ear.

He made him rest against his chest, slowly caressing his torso up and down to help him relax and to further tease him.

When Wolverine became restless he chuckled, pinching his nipples by surprise and making him moan.

"Do you want to move?" He asked in a sensual tone.

"Yes sir."

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Kurt circled the other's nipples with the tip of his fingers.

"Yes sir," Logan croaked.

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then start moving."

Wolverine promptly obeyed, moving up and down on his lover's dick, moaning freely as he basically fucked himself.

Kurt kept on teasing his nipples, rubbing and pinching them, sometimes slapping one to hear Logan yelp. He soon started to thrust upwards to meet his boyfriend's hips, panting and moaning with him.

After a bit he wrapped his tail around Wolverine's dick, using it to masturbate him.

Logan was shouting in pleasure by then, his dick leaking non-stop and his body shaking in pleasure. He was feeling like he was about to explode, but he couldn't have his release until his Elf told him to.

Kurt felt his second orgasm mount inside him, Logan's ass was feeling too got as it clenched around his dick as if it wanted to milk it. That whole situation was giving him so much pleasure that he couldn't believe he hadn't come yet.

"Do you want to come?" he panted against his boyfriend's ear.

"Yes sir, please!" the other begged.

"Then come!"

Kurt grabbed the cock ring's flap and pulled until the press stud opened, thrusting harder and faster inside Logan while pinching his nipples and masturbating him at the same time.

Wolverine howled in pleasure as he came, arching his back and shaking from head to toe before collapsing against Kurt's chest.

The latter thrust a few last times before reaching his climax again, unloading inside his lover and hugging him tight.

They stood still for a few moments, basking in their afterglow and catching their breath.

Kurt was the first to recover, so he removed Logan's blindfold and kissed his temple.

"Logan? Are you ok?" he asked, suddenly worried of having gone too far.

He was immediately reassured by the way his lover grinned at him.

"I'm more than ok, Elf."

They kissed briefly but with passion, grinning when they looked into each other's eyes.

"I take it you enjoyed it." Kurt joked.

"Hell yeah, I did! Let's plan the next one!"

"Tomorrow, I'm tired now."

Nightcrawler helped Logan lay on the floor and untied his wrists, then he massaged his sore legs and arms until his lover could use them again.

Despite Wolverine complaining about being tired, Kurt convinced him to take a shower before going to bed.

They fell asleep hugging each other, their legs intertwined and their foreheads pressed together, smiling happily.


End file.
